Wait On Me
by himay-lynn007
Summary: Who knew that tearing Nick and Miley apart would ultimately bring them closer together? Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This is told in Nick's point of view on the last day of the Best of Both Worlds Tour leg with the Jonas Brothers. Enjoy!**

* * *

We were all sitting in terminal J of Albany International Airport. 

Joe was lying on his back on the floor, spitting his gum into the air and trying to catch it again in his mouth. Granted, he missed it about 90 percent of the time.

"Joe, that's disgusting. What if it gets stuck in your…" Miley's voice was cut off by a high pitched shriek that echoed throughout the nearly empty airport.

"It's in my hair! Kevin! Kevin, get it out. It's in my hair," he had jumped up and was waving his arms around his head like a girl trying to bat away a bee.

"You have been chewing that gum so long that it doesn't even stick to itself anymore. Just pull it off," Kevin explained. By now, he was used to Joe's melodramatic personality. He hadn't even taken his eyes off of the magazine he was reading.

I was lying back in one of the chairs placed against the windows, and Miley was lying across the seats with her head in my lap. With my eyes were shut, I ran my fingers through her long hair, encoding its feel into my brain. This moment would have to serve as my last memory of her for at least three months.

Miley and I are just friends. Ugh, how it pains me to even think that, but I have to remind myself constantly. In my dreams, she is love with me, but in reality, she thinks of me as a brother.

Every time that I had mustered enough courage to ask her out, something had gotten in the way—Joe would come into the room _wearing_ one of her sparkly shirts, she would have to run and do an interview, I would be called to the studio to practice. The list goes on.

And no matter how many times that I had tried, she just hasn't caught on. One time she did agree to go to the movies with me, but she had invited Joe and Kevin to come along. I don't know if she is oblivious to my intentions or just doesn't feel the same way. That was the one question that I was afraid to ask.

It was January 9th, our last night together. After so many months of living, touring, and performing together every moment of every day, I would have to go at least three months without seeing her again. Even if we weren't as "together" as I wanted, we were still best friends, and I knew that I couldn't function daily without her presence.

She stirred and spoke softly. "Nick, I don't think I can let you get on that plane. I'm going to miss you guys so much. I love Aly and AJ, don't get me wrong, but they can't even compare to the three of you." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

I pulled her up off my lap and into a hug. "I know sweetie, but I have to go. I have my own tour coming up." I breathed in the scent of her hair. "Don't you know how hard this is going to be on me? I have to wake up every morning and not see your smiling face, your hair, your eyes. It's going to kill me."

"Your tour doesn't start until the 31st," she mumbled into my shoulder. "Can't you stay until then?"

"We have to rehearse Miley. We've discussed this before. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

She just shoved her face farther into my body. It's not like I was complaining or anything—I has pulling her so close to me that every inch of my body was in contact with hers.

"Guys, the plane is ready now, say your goodbyes. We gotta go," Mr. Jonas called over to us. He thanked the airport employees and walked through the gate to the private jet that would take them back to LA. The boys two security guards followed him out.

Miley slowly pushed herself out of my embrace and off of the seat. I just watched as she walked over to Joe and grabbed his hand, pulling him off of the floor. "I'm going to risk serious illness from the germs on that disgusting floor just to hug you? You're lucky we're friends and I tolerate your unusual ways," she said as she gently pulled him into a hug.

"You offend me." Joe reached up and wiped away at the tears that were gently rolling down her face and took a more serious tone. "It's not like we're dying Miles. We're just going away for a little while. Now, be a good girl and don't forget to brush your teeth every day," he told her with an extremely stern look on his face. I just chuckled at the sight. Joe couldn't feign maturity for more than ten seconds at a time.

She laughed and slowly let go of Joe, walking over to Kevin, who was packing all of his books and magazines back into his bag. "Kevin, I'm going to miss your advice and your sense of humor. I trust your judgement so much and think of you as my big brother."

"I know Miley, and you are the most amazing sister I never had. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. You know that I'm always here for you if you need help." He rubbed her back lightly and pulled her into a bear hug, swinging her around slowly.

Kevin went over to the gate with Joe to wait for me. Miley slowly walked over to me, her eyes on the floor. _Is it a good sign that she won't even look me in the eye? _She stopped when she was about a half foot in front of me. I gently lifted up her chin so that I could see her face.

"You won't forget me, will you?" she asked as if she had serious doubts that it could ever be true.

"Of course not, Miley. Who could ever forget someone as amazing as you? I'm expecting quite the contrary, to be honest. You will be pretty much all I will think about."

She just laughed softly and punched me lightly on the shoulder. Then the tears came once again, this time in sobs. I just engulfed her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "You promise to call me?" she questioned.

"Every chance I get. You promise to miss me?"

She responded without pause. "I miss you already."

I pushed away from her slowly and gave her one more kiss on the cheek before walking over to Kevin and Joe. I waited for a minute and looked over my shoulder. She hadn't moved—her back was still facing us. The only sound in the terminal was her short breaths as sobs racked her body.

It hurt me to see her so upset, but I had no choice in the matter. This tour had been planned long before her publicist decided to extend the Best of Both Worlds Tour.

Hopefully this helped ease her pain a little. "Hey Miley!" Kevin called to her. She turned around slowly. Then he whispered to Joe and me. "Ready? 1,2,3,4…"

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us _

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable 

She had regained a little of her composure by now and laughed at us lightly. "You guys are too good to me, you know that?" I waved to her, slowly, as Kevin pulled me along, gently, through the gate and towards the plane.

I had walked no more than ten feet into the gate before I broke down in tears.

* * *

**This story is going to be about 5 chapters in total unless someone has some ideas to fill in the gaps between my planned chapters (hint hint). I'm not looking for overly dramatic stuff though, so no plane crashes, deaths or pregnancies. This will end at the March 21st concert in Atlantic City, so plan your ideas accordingly. Either way, I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this chapter. I'm going away for the weekend so i won't be able to get another update up until Sunday night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 3D-movie premiere doesn't fit into my story line's schedule (I didn't want them to have any face-to-face encounters that soon), so pretend the movie never happened.**

* * *

"You open yours first!" Miley said, over the speakerphone. It had been three weeks since our farewells at the airport, and ever since I had called her every day at precisely noon. We both had our lunch break at this time, and it was the only free moment in our days. Granted, the conversation usually lasted a maximum of five minutes.

We had decided to give each other 'I miss you' gifts in time for the beginning of my new tour, so we shipped the presents ahead of time and planned to open them today, January 30th, the final day before the Look Me in the Eyes Tour kicked off.

"Okay, I just hope you didn't spend too much time or money on me. I would be happy if you just gave me a picture of you or something," I said as I tore a piece of tape off of the Fed-Ex package.

"Well then," she giggled, "you will really like what I got you."

I had finally won my wrestling match with the box (with some help from scissors, of course) and just stared at for a moment, incredulously.

"Miley, you shouldn't have. I'm not going to lie, I absolutely love it, but it's too much." She had gotten me a new web-cam.

"Don't be silly. It's just as much a present for me as it is a present for you. Of course I got one for myself so that we could talk face-to-face. Now, go hook it up so I can see you and your… adorableness. Mine is already ready to go."

"Haha, okay, let me try to figure this thing out." After several frustrating minutes and a few choice words directed at the computer, I had the web-cam up and running. I logged onto AIM and requested a web-chat with Miley.

After a few moments I saw her beautiful face looking back at me from my computer screen. I hung up my phone and she smiled at me. "Do you like it?" she asked, genuinely afraid of my answer.

"Of course, I love it!" Her smile quickly reappeared and I chuckled lightly. "Now I don't have to visualize your face from memory when we talk, I can actually see your eyes."

She blushed lightly and laughed out of embarrassment. "Okay, no more flattery for now. It's my turn to open your present," she said as she was already half way done tearing the extremely large box to pieces.

"Jeeze, Nick, what did you get me? This box is almost as big as I am. Postage must have cost you a fortune."

"It did, but hopefully you like it enough to make up for it." She just gasped as she finally got the box open and saw what I had given her.

"Nick, I can't accept this, it's your favorite," she said as she picked it up and gently strummed a few chords on the acoustic guitar.

"Her name is Diana, and she _is_ my favorite guitar. She was the guitar that I learned to play on." My face lit up as I saw her smile through her tears. "I wanted you to have her so that you would be reminded of how much I miss you everyday, even when we are too busy to call each other."

"This is the best gift I have ever gotten. Thank you so much."

"Whenever you're stuck on a song, pick her up. She's the guitar that always gives me a new melody or new idea. She's pretty much the reason that SOS exists."

"I don't even know what to say Nick, but I miss you every second of every day, so she is going to be getting a lot of use."

"Well I can't say she isn't used to it."

'_Oh sweet nibblits, I hope you two are happy!'_

"Wait," she said with a smirk on her face. "Are you watching Hannah Montana? Stalker! Haha that's so funny!"

I just blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while and I missed your smile and when you're on TV I just pretend that you're talking to me and…"

"It's okay, Nick. Trust me, I must have watched every music video you have ever done 500 times since you left."

"Oh so who's the stalker now!" I laughed as she raised her hand sheepishly.

"What? I'm not going to deny it. I'm a crazy Jonas Brothers fan girl, and how could I resist the opportunity to see those adorable curls?"

I just sat there and took in her features for a moment. I had missed every detail of her face, and it has been a torturous three weeks without her. I would have told her how I felt about her then, but I didn't think it was a good idea to declare undying love via web-chat.

"Miley, lets go. I don't want to be late for our lunch reservation," an impatient, male voice cut through the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two _friends. _I couldn't see this guy, but I could tell that I didn't like him already.

"Oh, um Nick, I guess I'll talk to you later. I…"

"Come on, Babe!" the voice echoed throughout Nick's room, who was trying to keep the disappointed look off of his face. Friends don't get jealous when the other goes on a date, right?

"Bye Nick," she whispered just before the feed from her web-cam went black.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry for the delay in this story. I have been really sick and since I have missed a lot of school, I have had a lot of make up work. Thanks for the reviews though. I enjoy reading your feedback and am glad that you like the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I haven't decided who the mystery person should be yet, and I'm open for suggestions.**

* * *

"Nick, stop moping around like that. How can you expect to perform tonight when you can't even keep a frown off of your face for more than 10 seconds?" Joe growled, and the slight movement he made when he turned his head to glare at his younger brother caused his stylist to slip her grip on the flat iron in his hair. Joe let out a shriek as the hot metal plates burned his forehead. 

"Shit, Nick! See what your depression is doing to this family! It's causing us physical pain."

"Joe, shut up. You know you can't blame that on him," Kevin butted in before the argument turned ugly. You can't put it past Joe to beat someone up for "hurting" him.

"No, I'm tired of this. Do you seriously think that I don't miss Shelby every day? That I don't wish she were here with me. You got to spend over three months straight with Miley. I haven't spent three months with Shelby in the past two years, and she is my girlfriend! But do you see me moping about it? No! We call each other, and spare any possible moment in our busy schedule to visit each other. I know exactly what you're going through, so don't try and fool me into feeling bad for you, because I won't. There is no chance." And with that, he pushed out of his chair and, without saying another word, brushed by me and out of the door.

"Great, Nick. See what you started? Great way to kick off the new tour, huh? This is only the first city! You better go apologize because I won't stand this fighting for the next two months," Kevin seethed.

I just stared at him incredulously. "Are you seriously taking his side? I didn't even _do_ anything. It's not my fault that he freaked out like that."

"You can't deny that you have been acting weird lately. You've been selfish, to be honest. Joe and I need to be able to count on you to give your all for the band every time that we perform. And lately, I'm starting to doubt that we can trust you with that."

The second that I opened my mouth to retort, he cut back in, but with a much softer tone of voice. "I know you didn't burn him, but just give him time to cool off, okay? And get focused on this concert, Miley's presence shouldn't determine the quality of your performance." And with that, he walked out of the room as well, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

_Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye_

The last note of _Goodnight and Goodbye _rung throughout the Tucson Convention Center Music Hall in Tuscon, Arizona, and thousands of screaming fan girls screamed like possessed banshees. I took what Joe and Kevin said to heart, and I was trying my hardest to focus all of my energy on this concert. Actually, it was turning into one of our best concerts. We sounded better than ever and the fans were really getting into it.

Joe walked to the front of the stage to address the audience once more. Our next song was going to be _Australia_, so I made my way over the drum set on one of the platforms on stage.

Just as I sat down, however, I caught the eye of a girl in the audience. Could it be her? No. How could she be here? Her head was turned towards Joe, but her hair looked so familiar—long, brown, loose curls that hung far down her back. Jeeze, if I wasn't distracted earlier I sure was then.

Joe finished the introduction, so I called out to signal the start of the song. It still sounded okay, but I wasn't really paying attention to what I was playing. One of the cymbals in my drum set was blocking my view of her face, so I was trying to crane my neck around it to get a better view.

Yes. It was either Miley or her secret identical twin, it had to be. As we finished the song, I quickly ran off the side of the stage. Kevin gave me an odd look as I passed him, so I yelled over my shoulder, "Just give me a quick second, I need a drink."

I ran to the closest stage hand and nearly tackled him. "You see that girl in the front row? The one with the long curly hair who is standing directly in front of my mic stand." He nodded in recognition. "By whatever means possible, I need you to figure out a way to get her backstage after the show." And with that he moved quickly to another group of men who were in charge of the technical elements of the show.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!"

I ran back on and gave Joe and Kevin a thumbs up as I ran over to my guitar and strapped it back on.

During our next song, _Hello Beautiful_, I stared directly at her the whole time with a smile on my face, but she never turned my way so that I could see her face—her eyes remained on Joe the entire time.

* * *

About half way through the show, an announcement came up on the main screen. Whoever has the ticket for section 105, row 1, seat 13, you have won two backstage passes to meet the Jonas Brothers after the concert! See an usher for details. 

Joe turned to me with a questioning look, but I just shrugged my shoulders in response. He would have been mad if he knew what I did. She left with a security guard, and I began to practically jump around the stage with excitement.

* * *

The rest of the show went pretty well, without many mistakes or lack of crowd involvement. 

The second I got backstage I practically pulled Joe and Kevin to the dressing room, where we were told the 'contest winner' would be waiting for us. They didn't suspect that I had anything to do with this at that moment in time, which I was grateful for because it would have sparked another fight.

Joe was the first one to enter the room, and all I could hear was Joe yell "Oh my God!" and then a girl squeal. I pushed past Kevin, who was standing in the doorway, blocking my view, and I almost threw up when I saw her.

"Shelby? What? Why? How? Oh my God!" I thought Joe was going to cry as he ran up to her and pulled her into a swinging embrace.

Shelby, who actually was crying, laughed as he set her back down. "I came here tonight to surprise you. I wasn't planning on this whole 'contest winner' thing, but it made it so much easier to find you." I just looked on, dumbstruck.

"You dyed your hair?" Kevin asked, as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I was tired of blond."

"It looks really nice, Shel," I mumbled and kicked the side of the couch before I sat down.

"Thanks Nick. Oh, and thank you so much for getting me back here. I heard you had to pull a few strings."

"Oh, that's what you were up to! Thank you so much Nick, this is the nicest thing you have ever done for me," he walked over to me and ruffled up my hair a bit.

"What can I say, I'm always thinking on my toes," I said as I stood up off of the couch. I have Joe a quick one armed hug and called over my shoulder to Kevin as I walked over to the door. "Come on Kev, let's give these two a minute alone."

Kevin stood up and followed me to the door. The second I got outside I headed straight for the tour bus. When Kevin asked where I was going, I said that I needed a moment alone as well.

I'm glad that I made Joe happy with my mistake. At least now he should be in a better mood towards me for a little while. But, I had gotten my hopes up. Thinking about it now, it couldn't have been Miley. I talked to her just this afternoon and she was in L.A.

I guess when you're in love even the impossible seems possible. We see what we want to see.

* * *

**I Kind of like how this chapter turned out. It was a little different than planned, but I think the fight between the brothers and the addition of a girlfriend for Joe made the story more realistic. Most siblings aren't happy-go-lucky all of the time. I know I get really annoyed with my brother a lot. Thanks for reading and review if you get a chance. Remember, I still need an identity for Miley's mystery date!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes place on February 24th. The boys are in Louisville, Kentucky, and Miley is in LA preparing for her appearance at the Academy Awards. **

_

* * *

Without you, I find it so hard to breathe_

_You lift me up, you make me believe_

_This is my one shot, no room for mistakes_

_So come back here please, I don't need this space_

"That sounds amazing Kev, write it down," Joe called out from his bunk, where he was lying face up, texting some girl or another.

I was strumming a few chords on my guitar, trying to come up with a melody for the chorus of the song that Kevin and I were writing together.

Kevin looked up from his notebook and put his hand on my guitar. "That is Nick! Play it again." I grabbed my pick and replayed the chord progression.

_From the mountains, to the ocean_

_You will always be by my side_

_Never let anyone tell you_

_That all you need is time_

He quickly picked his pen back up and began to write. I was glad that Kevin had finally gotten enough courage to write a song of his own, because this one was turning out to be one of our best yet.

"Kev, why don't you play the whole thing from the top to help you think of a refrain," Joe said as he got up from his bunk and entered the room. As Kevin and I began to play, my cell phone started to vibrate on the table in between us.

"Just answer it now, Nick, or you'll be distracted for the whole song," Kevin stopped playing and grabbed his notebook again. "Besides, I think I just came up with the second verse."

I set my acoustic down beside me and leaned towards the table, grabbing my phone. _Incoming call: Miley_. I frowned slightly and glanced up at Joe. He read my apprehension. "Miley?" I just nodded. "You need to stop screening her calls eventually. You haven't spoken to her more than three times since this tour started and I know it isn't because of lack of time."

I just sighed and flipped the phone. "Hey Miley, how are you?" I mumbled.

"Nick! I haven't heard your voice in so long. Where have you been? Why haven't you returned my calls?" At least she wasn't yelling. In fact, she seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

"Sorry, I've just been a little busy lately. All these concerts must be wearing on me." I looked up at Joe and he gave me a hard look. I didn't want to lie to Miley, but how could I tell her that the reason I hadn't returned her calls had been because I was afraid that if I heard her voice or saw her face, I would start crying.

I guess that situation with the webcam had affected me more than I thought.

"I understand. But you're keeping healthy, right? You aren't feeling sick or anything?" Could I feel any guiltier? Yes, apparently. That question crushed me. Not only had I lied to my best friend, whom I had also been avoiding for the past three weeks, but now she thought that it was because of my diabetes. _Great._

"No, I'm feeling fine, but thanks for your concern. We both know that Kevin and Joe don't show any." She just laughed softly in response. "Anyway, what's going on with you? You sound excited or anxious or something."

"Well, tonight is the Oscars! I'm getting my hair and makeup done now."

"Oh yeah, aren't you announcing or something?" I got up from my chair and went to my bunk. It was getting a little awkward having Joe and Kevin staring at me while I was talking.

"Yeah, I'm presenting for one of the best song nominees. Are you busy tonight? If you're free, will you _pretty please_ watch me?"

"Our concert starts at 6 EST, so it would probably be over around 8. What time does the show start?"

"The red carpet presentation starts at 8 your time, and I have to be there for that. The awards are at 9, so it's perfect! I wish you were in LA right now so you could come with me tonight. To be honest with you, I'm actually pretty nervous."

"Miss Miley Ray Cyrus, nervous? No!" I feigned shock.

"Shut up _Nicholas. _For concerts, I perform in front of thousands of screaming 10-year-old girls. Think about it. Tonight at the Oscars, those little girls are replaced with millions of adults just waiting to judge my every move.

I could tell that she was really getting worked up over this. "Whoa, Miles, slow down. I didn't mean to make you more nervous. You'll do fine. You are a beautiful, talented young woman." My heart broke a little as I heard a sniffle on the other side of the line.

"Miley…"

"Can you just sing the song for me? I really need to hear it right now."

"Alright, just let me grab my guitar." I walked back to the living room and was welcomed by two curious stares from Joe and Kevin.

"She really nervous about tonight and wants me to sing the song." They just nodded their heads in recognition and went back to perfecting Kevin's lyrics. I grabbed my guitar and walked over to my laptop.

I requested a web chat with _missmiley92_. By the time that everything was loaded and ready to go, she had calmed down quite a bit. She was sitting in a stylist chair and her hair was up in a sort of fancy ponytail for the show. I just smiled at her and adjusted my guitar strap on my shoulder. "Ready?"

She just nodded her head in response and shut her eyes.

I strummed a chord and softly sang the first few lyrics.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._

Ever since Miley and I became friends, we have turned to each other for comfort. Whenever one of us was nervous, sad, or stressed out, the other would come over or call and sing our song, _You Are My Sunshine_ by Johnny Cash.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
_

Miley began to hum along to the tune. I don't think that she could possibly be more beautiful than she was in this moment. She didn't have any makeup on yet, and her eyes were a little puffy, but she just looked so _real_.

I was glad that she came to me with her apprehension today, let me know that she was nervous, wanted me to _be there_ for her. I really cherished this bond that we had with each other.

As I finished the song, she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Thank you so much Nick. You are the best, and I don't know what I would do without you. Okay, I had better get going. I have to be at the theater in an hour to rehearse my part and I don't have my makeup done yet."

"Alright, I'll watch tonight. Even if I have to apologize to thousands of fan girls for cutting their concert short, I won't miss one second of the awards show."

"Aww, you're too good to me."

"And don't hesitate to call if you need me. Actually, I'll call you afterwards either way."

"Bye Nick, and thanks again." And with that, she hung up.

"Nick, we have to get going, it's almost 4:30 and I promised dad we would be there by 4:30!" Kevin called to me as he opened the door of the bus and walked outside. "And can you grab my keys? They're on my bunk."

* * *

This turned out to be one of the shortest concerts we had ever done because I told Joe and Kevin to rush in between songs as much as reasonably possible. They understood because they wanted to see the awards as well. All I could understand of Joe's rambling was 'Katherine Heigl is soooooo fine.' 

We had barely sung the last note of SOS and said our thank yous and goodbyes before I ran back to the bus. I didn't even bother to change first. Kevin and Joe, however, had said something about hygiene and sweat before they both ran off to take a quick shower. I figured I had a good fifteen minutes to myself, so I turned on the television and flipped open my cell phone.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to place an order for delivery. Six spring rolls, a pint of vegetable lo mien, a pint of General Tao's Chicken, and a quart of vegetable fried rice. Fifteen minutes? Perfect, thank you." Maybe Joe and Kevin would let me watch the awards on the big living room TV alone if I fed them.

Apparently I was not going to have any such luck. Joe and Kevin burst through the door of the bus and collapsed onto the couch next to me. "It didn't start yet, did it? Please tell me that I didn't just run like a maniac through that arena to get here and find out that I missed Katherine and her sexy body," panted Joe as he wiped the sweat off of his brow with his shirt.

"Ew, that is so gross Joe," said Kevin as he got up and got three water bottles out of the fridge and then tossing one to both Joe and I before reclaiming his spot next to me on the couch. "What do you guys want to do for dinner?"

"Already taken care of. I ordered Chinese, the usual," I sighed. Thirty feet of living space doesn't give three brothers much room for privacy. Kevin thanked me and walked to the kitchen area to get out some money to pay for the food.

"Ooh! It's starting!" exclaimed Joe, literally bouncing up off of the couch at the sight of the stars.

"Joe, you've been on a red carpet before, don't act like it's any more amazing than walking down the sidewalk in fancy, overpriced designer clothing," mumbled an exasperated Kevin. I couldn't blame him. Sometimes Joe acts like a star struck seven-year-old.

"Can we please just keep it down? I want to hear these interviews." I rubbed my eyes slowly. I don't know how I'm going to handle the rest of this tour. Those two were already getting on my nerves.

After a few interviews that weren't really memorable, I saw her. Regis called her over and made a comment to the crowd about how big and busy she has been this past year with all of her Hannah/Miley appearances. Her dress was…. I don't even know how to describe it. Breathtaking, sexy, elegant. She stood out so much from the rest of the stars because it looked like she really was enjoying being there. I loved how happy and carefree she could be, even in front of hundreds of cameras and news crews.

Just as she was about to walk away, a guy walked up to her and whispered something into her ear. I couldn't see his face because he was turned away from the camera, but I had a sudden urge to smash it in. Apparently he was a comedian as well, from the way Miley was giggling about whatever he had said to her.

Regis asked Miley who her escort was and I gasped as he turned around. It was Ryan, one of her back-up dancers from the Best of Both Worlds Tour. She introduced him as a dancer and a friend who had never been to a red carpet event before and wanted to see what it was like.

So much for her wanting to go with me. She found a replacement escort quite fast. And I knew for a fact that Ryan had more than platonic feelings for Miley. I had heard him talking to his other dancing buddies about how 'hot her body is.'

As she walked off camera, pulling that asshole behind her, and Regis moved down the line to interview Anne Hathaway, Kevin turned to me and patted my back. "Nick…"

"Don't start. I'm just going to go to bed, maybe watch the rest of it there."

"What about dinner?"

"I just kind of lost my appetite." I got up from the couch and walked over to my bunk. After changing into some sweats and brushing my teeth, I laid down in my bunk and turned on my small TV on the wall at the foot of the bed.

The whole rest of the show was kind of a blur of celebrity jokes, mishaps, and fashion faux pas. When Miley came on to present the best song nominee, the camera man zoomed in on Ryan. He had a sly little smirk on his face, like he thought he was hot shit or something because he attended the Oscars with _the one and only _Miley Cyrus.That was my last straw. The second Miley finished her _flawless_ introduction and sauntered off of the stage, I flicked off the TV and threw the remote on the floor.

So much for fixing our relationship. I fell asleep to the incessant sound of a vibrating cell phone. It was probably Miley wanting to know how I thought the presentation went, but she didn't really want to hear _my_ opinion of the night.

**I don't know what came over me this chapter. I think I went on a 'guys are assholes' rant to one of my friends and just brought that thought into my writing. I don't know, but I think it turned out really well. **_**Please **_**review! They really do mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place on February 26****th****, 2 days after the Oscars fiasco. The boys have a day off in Kansas City, Missouri before the concert on the 27****th.**

* * *

Today we had a day off, a rare occurrence for us since last September when we started this insane touring schedule. Kevin, Joe, and I were sitting in our dad's car as he drove the three of us downtown to meet with a LiveNation representative.

Joe and Kevin were arguing over what color car Joe should buy when we got home to LA in the summer. Apparently Joe had insulted Kevin's taste when he stated that green cars look like someone has puked on them (Kevin's first car had been green). I sighed and stared out of the window at the double yellow lines dividing the road.

I still wasn't quite over the events of the other night. Miley and I were technically still talking to each other. Although I wasn't about to call her on my own account, yesterday she called Kevin and asked to talk to me for a moment or two. I seriously considered either pretending I was busy or just flat-out telling her off, but I had to remind myself that we were still friends. Besides, I found an excuse to leave the conversation after about 2 minutes—before I let my emotions get the better of me.

My dad announced that we had arrived, and pulled the car into a spot in a parking garage across the street. I looked up at the skyscraper before me. This contract with LiveNation was going to help our careers, but I was beginning to resent it. We still had over a year and a half of touring to go, and I was already physically and mentally exhausted.

The office that our meeting was in was on the 45th floor, so the elevator ride up took quite a while. Joe and Kevin were still debating on car colors.

"Are you serious Kev? Light blue? What am I, a girl? Why don't I just get a hot pink car with sparkles and streamers instead? _That _would make it sooo much more masculine," cried Joe. Granted, there were quite a few other people in the elevator as well.

"Dad's car is light blue! What, are you calling him a girl now?"

Apparently it was getting a little too heated—while waving his hands in the air in emphasis, Kevin smacked a fifty-something-year-old lady in the back.

"Ah, oh, I'm so sorry ma'am. I…"

"Save it young man. Sir, please control your children, this is a workplace for Christ's sake!" she shrieked. The elevator dinged signaling that it had reached the 24th floor, and with a huff, she stomped her way out the elevator door.

We silently stared after her until the door had shut again. As soon as she was out of sight, the entire elevator burst into laughter.

One of the younger suited businessmen turned around and faced Kevin. "Thank you so much. We have all had to deal with that disagreeable woman for years now. I never would have had the courage to confront her like that."

"Um, thanks? But it really was an accident," Kevin blushed. Before we had to face any more awkward comments, the door opened at the 45th floor.

Our dad led us to the third office on the right side of the hallway and knocked. The door read '_LiveNation Kansas City, Mr. Herald Farnt._' I stared quietly at the other doors of the hallway. One of them read '_Mr. Miles Kent._' A picture of Miley flashed in my mind.

_Stop it Nick. Today has nothing to do with Miley, and thinking about it won't make you feel any better._

A portly man with a shiny, bald head opened the door and greeted my dad with a handshake. I filed into the room behind Joe and Kevin and sat in one of the four chairs lined up in front of Mr. Farnt's desk.

"Hello Jonas family. I invited you here today to make an additional proposition for this concert tour. As you know, you have a concert coming up next Saturday in Tampa, Florida."

I yawned and sank down into my chair. I felt like my presence in this meeting didn't even matter. My dad would make any decision for the band the way he saw best for us. Even though he did consult the three of us for our opinions, Joe and Kevin _always_ agreed with his decision. Even if I didn't think that the contract was going to work out, I was always overruled.

"Well, I would like to record that concert and make it available, live, on pay-per-view," he leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands together on his desk, waiting expectantly for our thoughts.

"What would we charge though?" my dad questioned. "Wouldn't people who paid for tickets already be upset if we charged less to watch it at home?"

"LiveNation has been deliberating this for a while now, and we think that charging $25 would be a good deal. We would also sell commercial time to fill in between songs."

"I think it's a great idea, personally. With tickets selling out so fast, a lot of fans didn't even have the opportunity to purchase them. What do you boys think?"

"I like it too dad. Even if this does anger a few fans, I think it will work to the advantage of those thousands more who couldn't come out to the concert. Have you done interest polls?" asked Kevin.

"Actually yes." He pulled out several thick packets from the filing cabinet behind his desk. "From the Jonas Brothers official website, 86 percent of fans who claimed to have not seen the concert yet said that they would be interested in a pay-per-view version of the concert. Also, 43 percent of fans who had already seen the concert were interested in seeing it again."

"Wow, in that case, I'm in too," said Joe, reaching forward and grabbing a mint out of a dish on Mr. Farnt's desk. "Who am I to deny thousands of obsessed fan girls their chance to see more of this," he added, patting his chest.

Mr. Farnt chuckled. "How about you Nick?"

"Um, I don't really care. If you guys think it's a good idea, then I'm okay with it."

"Well it's settled then. All you have to do now is sign and the Jonas Brothers with be seen, live, in thousands of homes around the world."

"Why don't you boys go find something to occupy yourselves while I read this. Come back in about 10 minutes."

I pushed myself up from my chair and walked out of the room. I held the door open for Joe and Kevin, and then we walked down the hallway and into a lounge area near the elevators. I liked this room so much more than Mr. Farnt's stuffy office. It was mostly blocked off from the hallway and offices, and had a few vending machines along one of the walls and two large windows that overlooked the south end of the city.

"I'm pretty excited about this deal. This means that we're getting even more exposure," said Kevin as he walked over to the window and looked down at the street below.

"I know. I can't believe how much our careers have grown over the past year. I'm glad that we switched over to Hollywood Records. I think that was the kick start that we needed." Joe took a bouncy ball out of his pocket and was bouncing it off of the glass of the vending machine.

I sighed and sank down into a chair in the corner, shutting my eyes almost instantly.

"You alright Nick, you seem kind of out of it," said Kevin as he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Not really Kevin. Things haven't been going all that well for me lately. Plus I'm exhausted."

"Miley again?" I nodded and placed my head in my hands, rubbing my temples lightly. "Dude, you just need to get it over with and tell her how you feel. Her answer can't be worse than what you're putting yourself through now."

"I know Kev, but I just don't think I'm strong enough to face her. I know I'll chicken out. Either that or she'll laugh in my face. I can't decide which is worse."

Joe walked over to us with a strange look on his face. I would describe it as a mix between confusion and constipation. "You alright Joe?" Kevin asked, laughing.

"I have an idea…" he started very slowly. "It works out really well with this pay-per-view thing, and you wouldn't have to face her directly." A mischievous smile crossed his face and he sat down in front of me. "So here's what we do…"

I don't usually trust Joe, but maybe this plan will work out and I will finally tell Miley that I love her.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter had no Miley/Nick or concert action, but this information is really important to the rest of the story. There are two planned chapters left, and I have an idea for a third, so if you have any ideas, let me know. Please review! I really appreciate them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter starts out during the afternoon of March 8****th****, right before the concert that will be broadcast live on pay-per-view.**

* * *

"What time is it?" I groaned. "We have been sitting here for hours!"

"It's only been 5 minutes since you last asked, and what time did I tell you it was then?" snapped Kevin. We had to come to the venue extremely early this morning (8 o'clock in the morning, to be exact) to prepare for this concert. Because it was going to be broadcast live, we had to change the performance up a lot to allow for commercial time and smooth transitions between songs.

"5:03," I mumbled. "I know, sorry, but we've been here forever! I just want to get this concert over with so I know if my life is ruined or not." I dropped my head into my hands and sighed.

Kevin leaned forward from his seat on the couch and grabbed the remote off of the dressing room's coffee table. He flicked off the television set and turned to face me. "However tomorrow goes, I just want you to be able to look back on tonight and be proud that you tried."

"I know Kev, but it's so hard. The only positive sign that she has given me today was when she agreed to watch tonight." I lifted my head out of my hands and wiped away a tear that had fallen down my cheek. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and continued. "I don't want to pour my heart out to her if she's doesn't feel the same way. I don't think our friendship could handle that kind of tension. I don't think any relationship could."

"Remember when Joe and I helped you write _Just Friends_? You wanted to get your thoughts off of your chest without letting Miley actually know how you felt." I just nodded and leaned back on the couch, letting my head hit the wall lightly. "Joe and I came up with the first line of the chorus, much to your disliking. _Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me._ I wouldn't have written those lyrics if I didn't wholeheartedly believe in them. They are part of the song because they are true. Ask anyone."

"Oh come on, you're over-exaggerating."

"I'll prove it to you. Hold on one sec." He pushed himself up from the couch, completely ignoring my pleas for him to drop the subject, and walked over to the door. He stuck his head out into the hallway and yelled, "Jack! Can you come here for a second? I need your help with something."

He turned to me and smirked. I simply flashed him a glare and stared at the wall in front of me. 

"You called?" Jack Lawless followed Kevin back into the room, and the two of them stood in the doorway facing me.

"Fill in the blank please. loves Nick Jonas." My mouth dropped wide open and I stared at my older brother, incredulously.

"Miley Cyrus," Jack responded immediately, looking at Kevin like he had 5 heads.

Kevin laughed lightly at both of our responses. "And how do you know this, Jack?" He reached out his hand to Jack, pretending he had a microphone and was interviewing his band mate for the evening news.

"I spent four months with the two of them, and I have an older sister. It doesn't take more than common sense to know that those two are made for each other."

"Thank you Jack, that will be all." Once Jack crossed through the doorframe and back into the hallway, Kevin shut the door and turned to me. I just shook my head and stared him down.

"That doesn't prove anything, but thanks. I actually think that this odd pep talk helped." The door burst open and Joe barged into the room, panting like a lap dog.

"Guys, dad says that we have to be back on stage in five minutes to go through the whole concert again." He walked over to the fridge in the corner of the room, grabbed a water bottle, and fell down into the makeup chair in the corner.

"Where have you been and why are you so sweaty?" Said Kevin as he grabbed his shoes off of the floor in front of him and began to retie them onto his feet.

"Well, I went for a jog, and then a really crazy fan girl started running after me. I had to sprint away as Ron (his bodyguard) tackled her and waited for a cop to come arrest her." He looked up at us and puffed out his chest. "Jeeze, I must just be so irresistible."

Kevin and I laughed hysterically for a good 3 minutes straight before Joe cleared his throat, clearly annoyed with being made fun of. "Yeah, Joe, they just want your oh so sexy body."

* * *

The entire band was sitting in a large circle in the middle of the floor of the stage prep area, relaxing and talking about the show. Our dad walked through the doorway and stood in the middle of the circle, clearing his throat to get our attention.

"Okay guys, this is it. The concert that will go down in history as the most widely viewed full-length concert of all time." He took a short pause as we all let out an excited cheer. "Just go out there and perform as you regularly do, taking in mind of the set-list change and the extended breaks. Now, let's do this!" We all jumped up from the floor and crowded around him, stretching our hands out toward him. 

"One…" called Kevin, followed by Joe's "Dos!" and finally, my much quieter but equally excited/nervous "Three!"

"Let's rock!" The whole band chimed in before we all ran off to our respective positions for the start of the show. To make this concert really special for all of the fans watching, we were going to have Frankie introduce us, and being the attention-lover that he is, he wanted to be lowered to the stage by the platform that we usually use to start the show. So, that left us with being raised up through three trap doors on stage. 

"Remember," Joe called over to me over the roar of the crowd signaling Frankie's appearance, "after _Australia_ we move right to the songs from the new CD, and _SOS_ is switched with _When You Look Me in the Eyes_."

I just nodded and gulped. Hopefully this plan doesn't crash and burn. I adjusted my guitar nervously as I looked over to my mom. She was standing next to Joe, adjusting his outfit as a tech guy handed him a mic. I smiled and motioned for her to come over to me when she was finished. 

"Mom, you are too good to us. We would go out on stage in sweats if you didn't set out our clothes to wear every day." I gave her a quick hug as she wished me luck and walked over to the wing of the stage, where my dad was talking to the manager of the venue.

"_And now, please give a warm welcome to my 'favorite siblings'—I have to say that or they'll wrestle me later—Kevin, Joe, and Nick!"_

I took my guitar pick out of my pocket and strummed the first few chords of _Year 3000_, Kevin joining in as he picked up my progression. The second that we were raised onto the stage, flashbulbs illuminated the entire arena, and cheers erupted over the crowd.

After we finished the song, Kevin walked up to the front of the stage and addressed the audience. "I would like to thank each and every person who is watching this performance tonight. Whether you are sitting at home on the couch right now or you are dancing in your seat in the audience, Nick, Joe, and I appreciate your continued support and know that you guys are our greatest fans!" Another round of screams ripped through the arena.

Joe ran up and started touching the hands of the fans in the first two rows. "We have mixed up this concert a little to make it extra special for all of you, and we have a few surprises up our sleeves."

I walked over towards Kevin and stepped up onto an amp behind him. "Now, let's get this party started! Right now we would like to play you a song very near and dear to my heart. _Just Friends_!" I did a quick back flip off of the amp and ran back to my mic for the start of the song. 

(A.N. This isn't part of Joe's plan.)

* * *

During the concert, we had done a few unique interactions with the audience. Before we performed the songs from our new album we showed a video of us recording in our Gibson Tour Bus. However, the biggest moment of the concert had yet to come.

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on (hold on)  
Hold on  
Hold on!  
_

"Thank you Tampa for coming out here tonight to support us. It means so much that our fans appreciate all of the hard work we are doing." Joe called over the roar of the crowd. "And thank you to all of our home viewers for helping us make history tonight! We couldn't have done it without you!" With that we all ran offstage. We had a few minutes to chill and prepare for our encore, so I went to my dressing room to get my cell phone.

When I picked it up the front screen was lit up and said '1 New TXT Message from Miley.'

I smiled and flipped open the phone, quickly responding to the short sentence that she had written.

_Nick-_

_Tell your brothers that I wish them the best of luck. I'll be watching my TV from the front row—my living room couch, so flash me one of those trademark smiles and have fun!_

_3 Miley 7:04_

_Miley-_

_Thanks so much. It means a lot to me that you are watching. Stay tuned for the encore, I have a surprise for you._

_-Nick 8:49_

I pushed the phone into the pocket of my jeans and made my way back to the stage. Okay, this is it Nick. Either this plan finally gets Miley and me together or our friendship is over for good. At the wing of the stage, a tech manager handed me my guitar and gave me the signal to walk back out to my mic, which had been moved to the center of the stage. 

I took a deep breath and sat down on the stool in front of it, completely turning the thousands of screaming girls on mute as I focused on the television camera directly in front of me.

"This concert I am going to be doing something a little different for the encore. As you might have noticed, we skipped a few of our key songs during the show. I wanted to perform them now so I had the chance to dedicate each one, specifically."

"First, let me reintroduce my brothers, who will be accompanying me on guitar." Joe and Kevin came onstage, with their guitars hanging on their shoulders, and stood behind me on either side of my stool. "The first song that we will be performing is one of my personal favorites. I would like to dedicate it to a very special lady in my life that is at home in LA right now, watching this performance."

Kevin strummed the first chord progression of _Hello Beautiful_ and I jumped right into singing the first verse. Unlike our album version of the song, I was going to be singing both verses.

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
_

_Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could go across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

"Thank you guys. It really means a lot to me that you liked this version of the song. Ok next, I need to request the help of an audience member. Joe, can you help me out?"

"Right little bro. Okay, will the lucky fan with the ticket in section P, row C, seat 13 please see a security guard? We would like you to join us on stage."

After a short wait, a young girl—probably about 8 years old—walked up to me and I gave her a huge hug as she sat down on my stool. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Stella." She blushed and looked down towards the floor.

"Well Stella, is there anyone that you would like to dedicate this next song to?"

"Um, my best friend Sammy is in the audience, so I guess that I would like to dedicate this song to Sammy and to my brother Colby."

"There you have it Miami, this next song will be dedicated to Stella, Sammy, and Colby. I would also like to send a shout out to one of my best friends, you know who you are. I never told you this before, but I wrote this second version just for you. I urge you to read into the lyrics, because they truly express how I feel."

We did the CD version of _When You Look Me in the Eyes_, and during the song, a few tears slipped down my cheeks. After I had strummed the last chord of the song I turned the camera and waved. "Thanks for watching. You guys are the reason that this concert was possible. Oh, and to that friend, I'll call you later." I ran over to Kevin and Joe and gave them high-fives, and then we ran off the stage. 

* * *

Some 2750 miles away, Miley sat on her couch, staring incredulously at her television set, which had now gone black. After a few moments of comprehension, tears began to stream down her face and she buried her head into one of the couch pillows.

* * *

**OMG I'm soooo excited! Tomorrow I get to see the Jonas Brothers in Atlantic City! My next chapter will be a lot more realistic with the concert scenes because I will have factual information! I'll let you guys know how it goes… Please review!**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

I am SOOOO sorry about this 5 month long hiatus... I got really sidetracked writing a Kevin/OC story (which is new for me... I usually stick to Niley). I have good intentions of finishing Wait On Me before the end of September. Thank you soooo much for caring enough about my stories to be reviewing so much asking me to finish it. So please just be patient for a little while longer while I get back into Niley mode for you!

**I really love you all, and again, I'm sorry for this! 3 Jaime**


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, this is set on March 21, 2008. That morning the boys had an appearance on the Early Show in NYC and a concert in Atlantic City, NJ (which I was actually at)

I flipped open my phone again (It must have been the 300th time today), but the screen only showed a picture of the Statue of Liberty, not the text or call that I had been hoping for. It had been 13 days since I had last heard from Miley. **13 DAYS!!** I was, quite simply, losing my mind over it. I called her at least twice a day--once in the morning to apologize for how stupid I was and wish her a good day and once at night to beg for her to forget I had ever mentioned anything in Florida and tell her goodnight. The only problem was that she never answered my calls, and I was getting tired of talking to her answering machine.

"Nick, come eat some breakfast. We only have another half hour before we have to go inside for our performance," Kevin called from the sitting area of our hotel room. It was only 6 in the morning and I was dreading having to show my face on live TV today. We were performing on the Early Show, which was to be broadcast from New York City's Hard Rock Cafe, and then we had to drive 3 hours to Atlantic City for a show at 7. Considering I hadnt had one decent night's sleep in the past 2 weeks and I was already tired, I could tell that today was going to be fuuuuuuun.

I finally mustered enough willpower to pull myself out of bed and walked over to the table where Kevin, Joe, and Frankie had already opened up a box of Fruit Loops and were chatting excitedly about the days events. I sat down in the empty chair and poured myself a bowl of cereal, flicking on the TV to give myself an excuse not to talk to my siblings. It's not like I was angry or annoyed with them, but I just didn't have the energy.

Apparently Frankie had been watching the Disney Channel the night before, because Recess was on (such a blast from the past). I had been so engrossed with my own issues to even care what I was watching, and found myself staring at the wall behind Joe's head.

"Nick, you alright?" Joe asked softly. "You know I hate seeing you like this. Just give her a little space for the time being and I'm sure she will come around."

"You don't know that Joe, she could hate me forever. This is all your fault anyway. You're the one who told me to tell her how I felt!" I snapped.

"You were just as miserable before you told her," Kevin defended. "You know that she needed to know how you felt. You were lying to her every day that you pretended you didn't love her."

"Ugh... I know." I pounded my fist on the table. "It just sucks. I told her that I liked her as more than just a friend and ruined the relationship that we had."

I barely noticed Joe shift uncomfortably in his seat. "You technically don't know how she feels yet, bro. Why don't you lay off the assumptions and just wait until she is ready to confront you about all of this."

"I think she has made it quite obvious how she feels, considering she has avoided making any contact with me over the past two weeks." I got up from my chair and poured the leftover milk in my bowl down the drain. "I'm going to get changed. We can talk about this later."

I walked back to the bedroom portion of the hotel suite, and as I was closing the door I noticed Kevin and Joe whispering animately to each other. Frankie wasn't even paying attention as he stuffed his face with more Fruit Loops than I could eat in a week.

When we got to the restaurant, Dad ushered us straight into hair and makeup. There was going to be a small, live audience that we would sing for after we were interviewed for the show. We didn't have to do much to get ready, just change into the wardrobe selected by our stylist and have our hair fluffed. While Joe had a few finishing touches done on his hair, Kevin and I headed over to the crowd and began signing autographs.

"OMG you guys were amazing in that Pay-Per-View concert! My friends and I had a HUGE party and we all watched it together!"

I laughed slightly and took hold of the poster in her outstretched hands to sign. "I'm glad that it gave you a good reason to have fun with your friends. That's what we love to here from our fans."

After she ran off to show her friend her poster, I sat down on one of the stools in the area that we would be taping for the show. I felt my pocket vibrate and took out my cell phone, raising my eyebrows slightly as I read the name on the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's Trace. I just wanted to catch up with you before we left on tour."

"Oh yeah, Miley told me that your first show was in Florida this week. So are you packing?"

"No, actually. I have been packed for a week now. I'm currently sitting on the beach watching the sun rise."

"Sunrise? Wait, isn't it 4 in the morning in LA?" Joe and Kevin came over and joined me on the set, and Dad motioned for me to hurry up the call.

"I'm actually on vacation right now on the east coast..."

"Cool, um, listen Trace, can I call you back? We are almost ready to shoot." I held up a finger to Dad signaling that I would just be a second.

"Oh, sure. Maybe I'll watch."

"Okay, I'll give you a shout out. Talk to you later"

"Bye."

I shut my phone and turned to the lady who would be interviewing us. "Hi, sorry about that. I hadn't talked to him in ages." I extended my hand for her to shake. "I'm Nick."

"Mary, nice to meet you. We only have 5 minutes left until we are on, so I'll let you three relax for a few moments while I get some coffee." She smiled at us and walked over to the refreshments table.

"So, Trace huh? What did he have to say?" Joe asked.

"We didn't get to talk for very long. He just said that he was on a short vacation on the east coast before Metro Station leaves for its tour this week." I could feel my brothers' eyes on me as I reached down to tie my shoe. I could sense what they wanted to ask me. "No, he didn't mention Miley, and I didn't ask."

"Oh, okay," Kevin murmured, genuinely surprised. "I thought you would have asked him how she was."

I turned to face him, giving him a warning look. "I didn't have a chance to ask him. I didn't have time."

"One minute!" the stage manager called out. Mary made her way back onstage and situated herself on the stool next to me. "Ready? 3, 2..."

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the Early Show. I am Mary Gunther, and today I am here at the Hard Rock Cafe in New York City with the hottest band of 2008 the Jonas Brothers! So, how has your tour been."

"Honestly, it was amazing. It was our first experience headlining our own tour. Even though it is over this weekend, I had the best time of my life," Kevin answered.

"Has it been hard being away from your friends and family for so long?"

I nodded my head. "Of course. It's hard to go from seeing someone every single day to not once in two whole months. We do what we can though to stay in touch--phone calls, text messages, and web chats."

"Wow, sounds tough. So this tour is almost over. What is coming up next for the three of you."

"Well, we will have a short time off before we are going to Florida to film the Disney Channel Games. Then we are opening for Avril Lavigne's tour in Europe in May. In June our first movie, Camp Rock, is premiering--everyone be sure to check that out--and then we start our Burning Up Tour in July," Joe responded.

"Wow, you have to be the busiest teenagers in America. How do you balance it all?"

"Our days are filled, yes, but we love what we do. It doesn't feel like work to us," I answered truthfully. At least being busy occupied my time. It didn't give me a chance to mope around as much as I would if I was sitting at home.

"Well I would like to thank you for being on our show today, and I hope to see you again soon. After the break the boys will be performing a song from their tour for us."

(fast forward to on the bus on the way to Atlantic City)

The second I got onto the tour bus I collapsed into my bunk and fell asleep, telling Kevin and Joe to call Trace back for me.

I woke up when we were just merging off of the garden state parkway and onto the Atlantic City expressway. My phone was vibrating on my pillow beside me, indicating that I had a text. Alyson stoner, one of the really good friends that I had made while filming on camp rock, wanted to know if we could hang out when I got back to LA on Monday. Alyson was pretty cool. While we were filming she had promised to show me how to do a backflip so I could do it onstage at concerts.

I quickly replied that we should catch up for breakfast on Tuesday morning and pulled myself out of bed, making my way to the front of the bus.

"Are we almost there?" I asked groggily, plopping myself down on the couch next to Kevin.

"Mom said it would be another 15 minutes. Why don't you go clean yourself up a little, you know, considering you have spit caked on the side of your mouth and all."

I laughed lightly and looked into the mirror on the wall across from me. I rightfully looked like I had just woken up.

"Good plan," I commented. "We wouldn't want our fans to know that I'm not my gorgeous self 24/7."

"Oh and while you're at it, can you tell Joe to get out of the bathroom? He has been doing his hair for a half-an-hour now and I really have to pee," he called after me.

After pulling an angry Joe out of the bathroom I went in and quickly washed my face and ran my fingers through my hair a few times. Finally satisfied that I looked halfway decent, I walked back out to the couch. We had apparently already stopped, because my mom and dad were putting on their jackets, ready to head into the Trump Taj Mahal Casino when we were done.

(no time has passed, just inside)

By now it was 3 and we only had a couple of hours before our soundcheck. The venue had supplied a lunch for us in our dressing room of sandwiches and french fries. I grabbed myself a plate and sat down in the chair in the corner, turning on the TV. Considering it was good Friday I guess most schools were closed because there were several movies on. Joe, Frankie, Kevin, and I decided to watch Dodgeball.

About half way through the movie a commercial came on. I guess it was for Walmart or something, but all I noticed was Miley's face looking back at me. It hurt to know that the only way that I had heard her voice over the past two weeks was through the TV. It was like we didn't even know each other anymore.

Joe's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "It's weird to think that we are on clothes like that too."

"But also cool." Kevin added. "We've really made it you guys. This is exactly what we wanted."

Frankie stood up from the couch he was sitting on and grabbed himself another serving of fries from the table of food. "I know I like seeing my face on t-shirts. It's funny."

Mom walked in, telling us that we were soundchecking early today so we could have a family dinner.

We followed her to the stage and saw dad over to the right by the venue manager. "oh, hey boys. This is Ron. You can go right on and soundcheck now. Everything is set up for you already. Oh, and Joe, Kevin, fill nick in on those song changes we talked about."

As we walked over to our mics and strapped on our guitars, Joe informed me that during "When You Look Me in the Eyes" he would be singing the bridge instead of me. I thought that sounded a little odd, especially because we had never done the song like that before, but I didn't feel like asking questions.

The rest of the soundcheck was uneventful. Joe managed to only trip once during the whole thing, and after mom lectured us on being careful, given Joe's hospital visit our last time in Atlantic City, the whole family made it's way to a room in the casino where a private dining table had been set up. We ate a nice holiday dinner of chicken and rice, talking freely about what we planned to do when we finally got home.

"I can't wait to ride my bike again," I sighed. "it's been so long since I just rode around and relaxed."

"I want to see that new circus in LA," Frankie mumbled through his full mouth of food.

"Ooh, ooh, me too!" cried Joe.

"Ha I just want to sleep forever," Kevin said. "I never knew how much I would miss my bed."

"Well, wasn't it nice to have a real sit down dinner for once?" mom asked, standing up and piling our plates on the dish cart in the corner.

"Of course mom, a great way to cap off a great tour." We all got up from the table, thanking the casino employees that had set this up for us on the way out the door. Dad told us to head straight to hair and makeup, and that he would see us right before we went on.

All in all the concert was just like every concert we had done on this tour so far. Oh yeah, besides the fact that the opening act, Rooney, decided to play an end of tour prank on us and ran onto the stage in bunny costumes. It was nearly 11 and he only songs we had left were the encores.

I grabbed a water bottle during the short break that we were given before "When You Look Me in the Eyes," and I overheard Joe and Kevin whispering to each other.

"Everything's set, right?" joe mumbled, not noticing that they had my attention.

"Yeah she is here and in position. God I hope this works. I can't handle this anymore..." Kevin finally spotted me and laughed nervously. "oh, hi nick. See you on stage." And with that the two of them quickly walked back out to the wing of the stage.

"Odd," I thought aloud, following my brothers back to the stage.

When I reached them, Kevin began the count for us to run back out on stage. I went right to the piano, waiting for Joe's introduction before playing the first few chords of the song.

I was really getting into the song, and I didn't even pay notice to the crowds sudden roar. I just figured Joe fell or did something stupid. Wrong.

As I approached the bridge I remembered that Joe was going to be singing it, so I remained sitting, playing the piano instead of getting up like I usually did. But I wasn't expecting to hear a girl's voice float through the arena.

"More and more I start to realize I can reach my tomorrow. I can hold my head up high."

I turned to Joe in confusion. Miley? He just smiled victoriously.

I whipped my head around to the front of the stage and gasped. She was here, staring directly at me, singing about LOVING me!

"And it's all because you're by my side." I leapt up from the piano and practically ran to her, microphone in tow.

We sang the rest of the song together, standing face to face and smiling like idiots the whole time. By the end of the song I was holding her left hand loosely in mine, tears falling freely from both of our eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce our good friend Miley Cyrus." Before I let her address the crowd I pulled her into a tight hug, remembering every smell and curve of her body.

She said a few words about how great we were, and then Joe, Kevin and I said our goodbyes before running off stage, not even bothering to sing our last scheduled song.

I couldn't seem to find Miley anywhere backstage, but when I did find her, I had to laugh. She as sitting in the Jonas family room, talking to my mom.

"Oh there you are nick, well I guess I'll leave you two alone to talk. It's been nice talking to you dear." And with that she walked out the door, leaving me alone with the girl who wouldn't speak to me for almost two weeks.

"Hi nick, how have you been?"

"You would've known if you answered my calls. What was up with that? I thought you hated me and were never going to speak to me again."

She got up from her chair and sat next to me on the couch, placing her hand on my knee. "You know that I could never hate you nick, you just surprised me is all," she spoke softly, sounding slightly guilty for making me worry.

"When I finally fully proccessed what you had said that day I couldn't wait to see you again, so I decided to surprise you here with the help of your family."

"Ugh, I knew they were up to somth... WAIT, does that mean that you didn't mind what I said in Florida?" I turned to face her, questions flooding my mind.

"Nick, you really are dense sometimes, I swear. Of course I didn't mind what you said, considering I have been in love with you for two whole years now."

"What? But you never said anything!" I took both of her hands in mine, rubbing small circles on her palms.

"Well neither did you! Don't you dare blame me for this." Her attempts to sound angry were failing miserably, considering she was grinning widely.

"Okay, okay. Let's just both admit that we made mistakes in this," I conceded. "But what ever happened to Ryan? I thought you were with him?" I couldn't even look at her as I said this. I didn't want her to see how upset the thought of her with someone else made me.

"Nick, are you serious? The only reason that I ever hung out with him is because I needed a date for the Oscars! My publicist made me take someone, and it was easier to just invite Ryan, no strings attached." She brought her hand to my face and lifted my eyes to look at her.

"Then I guess thats my cue to ask you something then. Miles, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Finally!" She sighed, standing up in front of me and grabbing my hand. "Of course Nick, I would love to." She pulled me up next to her and into a hug. "Now let's go find your brothers. I expect they found Trace."

"Trace? He said that he was on the vacation on the east coast but said nothing of you being with him or being in New Jersey. It seems your sibling was in on this too." We began to walk out of the door, hand in hand when I pulled her back to me. "Miley, thank you so much for coming here--surprising me. This has been the best day of my life."

"Nick, I..." but before she could say anything else I cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't long and it wasn't passionate, but it was filled with all of the pent up feelings that we had been harboring over the past two years, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Okay, this was officially my last chapter of Wait On Me. The bunny costume thing and the fact that Nick didn't sing A Little Bit Longer actually happened (and I was so bummed) but I sat 6th row at a concert during the Burning Up Tour, so I got to see it there. Thank you so much for being loyal readers, and stay tuned for my new Kevin/OC story (currently unnamed) to be appearing this fall!


	9. Authors Note 2

**Okay, I know I told you that my next story was going to be a Kevin/OC story, but I got the idea for a new Niley story and wanted to get it started. So check it out--****The Diner**** by himay-lynn007!**


End file.
